MAL
by BBSTIA
Summary: Esto esta mal, en mas de un sentido, leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo, enteradce de hasta que punto puede llegar la locura, prevenid y recordad, que en algun tiempo,vuestra infancia era tierna, dulce, inocente...
1. Chapter 1 ADVERTENCIA

**__**_Primero que nada quiero hacer una advertencia, no soy responsable de la lectura, contiene Zoofilia, pedofilia y lenguaje inadecuado._

_No soy responsable de arruinar la infancia de nadie, leean bajo su propio riesgo, porque esto, como su titulo, esta mal en mas de un sentido_


	2. Chapter 2 MAL

**MAL**

La locura es capaz de hacer lo que quiera, ¿Como sabemos que algo esta mal? FACIL, provandolo, si esta bien, sentiras tranqulidad, y te quedaras con la sensacion de que le falto algo de sazon, si esta mal, sentiras el remordimiento, las ganas de seguir haciendolo cual niño que hace travesuras, sentiras la emocion, la excitacion, encontraras la forma de seguir, un pretexto, una oportunidad, creearas situaciones en las que puedas hacer lo que quieres, lo que deseeas, igual que aquella chica, ¿Quien? Me preguntas, pues ya que incistes te lo dire... Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, de 19 años

Todo comenzo cuando su "amiga" Candace la invito a quedarce en su casa, se podia percibir un aura de tranquilidad, ya pasada la medianoche sintio esa morbosidad de levantarce y explorar la casa, su primer herror, porque sin saberlo se quedo enfrascada en un mar de excitacion y lujuria, un vortice de estupidez mental del que nisiquiera la luz podria escapar, el agujero negro de su perdicion, EN FIN, siguio, camino y entro a la habitacion continua. ¿Donde estaba el pequeño pelirojo?, no lo sabria hasta que amaneciera, solo sabia que en ese instante algo se encendio dentro de ella, al ver al chico de cabello verde dirmido en la cama, sin camisa, sin pantaloncillos, con un boxer de estampado de ornitorrinco, como el de su padre, ¿Estaria mal acostarce con el?, por una parte algo de ella le gritaba que saliera de ahi, pero era algo minimo, era solo cuestion de hacer oidos sordos, porque ella queria ir hasta alli, y dormir junto al pequeño de 15 años

Se acerco, deshaciendoce de sus ropas por el camino hasta que finalmente llego a la cama, desnuda a exepcion de sus pequeñas pantaletas, entro a la cama y se metio a la sabanas del chico, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, acariciandolo lentamente, viendo como el niño se sonrojaba, excitandola mas, hasta que ya no se pudo contener, a la mierda su novio, a la mierda las leyes, a la mierda todo, se encimo bruscamente en el peliverde, al momento que bajo las manos a su miembro y comenzo a besarlo, provocando que se despertara, hacia calor y el chico se removia bajo ella, reclamando su libertad, algo de aire, hasta que sofocada se separo un poco y le susurro seductoramente en el oido -No le diras a nadie ¿Verdad?- El chiquillo no se movia, estaba asustado, temblando, y al parecer aquello le causo mucha gracia porque solto una pequeña risa antes de comenzar a mover lentamente la mano que estaba en la intimidad del pequeño, lo sintio tensarce y estremecerce bajo ella, despues negar con la cabeza -N-no- ella Sonrio, se iria al infierno por lo que estaba pensando, y lo mejor de todo era que se iria con el -Bien- dijo al momento de meter la mano en el boxer y acariciar, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que oia gemir al niño por lo bajo, pero no hay divercion si los dos no se divierten, asi que tomo su mano y la llebo hasta sus cenos, se separo un poco y lo vio colorearce, poseedor de una inocencia que ella misma se encargaria de hacer desaparecer comenzo a subir el nivel, arrancando suspiros del peliverde y de ella misma,cuando Ferb se comenzo a incorporar decidio que el boxer era solo una prenda mas de la que habia que desacerce, y jugeteando con el elastico lo bajo seductoramente -Aah- solto el menor, un poco mas fuerte, y ella se detuvo de inmediato, sorprendiendolo -No, agas ruido- el menor asintio y ella retomo el camino en el que se encontraba anteriormente, ¿Tendrian tiempo?, No importaba , no le importaba nada, solo se preguntaba que tenia aquel chico que la volvia mas loca que alguien de su edad.

Ya ambos sin ropa estubieron un rato jugando, tocando y dejando tocar, sintiendo a su compañero deleitarce con su cuerpo, pero a ese paso nunca estaria satisfecha, asi que sin previo aviso se monto en el chico, se adentro subitamente y al momento arqueo un poco la espalda y solto un suspiro,estaba demaciado excitada que en ese momento quedar embarazada parecia valer la pena, especialmente si su hijo tenia esos hermozos ojos verdes, de sorpresa, el chico le dio una fuerte embestida, que la sorprendio, e inevitablemente solto un gemido de placer, el joben aprovecho esto y le dio la vuelta, dejandola bajo el e imitandola le susurro -no agas ruido-.

Siguio con el baiben, se sintia en el cielo y al siguiente momento en el infierno, pecando como solo se deveria pecar por amor, ¿Pero quien le aseguraba que eso no era amor?, sono un fuerte relampago que avisaba el inicio de una tormenta, y que ambos aprovecharon para soltar sus reprimidos gemidos, pronto terminaria todo, o quizas no, Ferb aumentaba mas y mas el ritmo y Vanessa no se hacia del rogar, lo seguia cual obeja al pastor, y no se queria detener, buscaba claramente algo mas que emocion, quizas queria disfrutarlo al maximo o quizas queria saber como serian las siguientes veces.

Y asi siguieron con su juego, a ratos el ingles tenia el control, asi como la chica le saltaba encima, todo era un enredo de sabanas y piernas, de manos y gemidos reprimidos, palabras ahogadas y piernas enredadas, incluso ubo un momento en el que la cama no tuvo suficiente espacio y acabaron en el suelo, el chico la cargo y recargo en la pared, y luego ambos cansados de tanta planidad volvieron a la suabe cama, siguiendo con su divercion, con su condena hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas, Ferb salio rapidamente y se tapo, mientras Vanessa con la misma rapidez se comenzo a bestir - ¿A donde vas?- -Sou la invitada de ti hermana, no creeo que le aga gracua saber que soy una pedofila- Siguio vistiendoce y cuando cas terminaba sintio los brazos del ojiverde ridearla-¿Volveras? -Quizas- trato de safarce del fuerte agarre del chico pero fue inutil -Suelta...- -Te amo Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- Oir su nombre por el chico era celestial, y sonaba mejor con las palabras te y amo en la misma oración.

Salio de la habitacion y se escurrio a su colchon en la habitacion vecina, hacia frio, muco frio, pero las zonas de su cuello, las que Ferb habia besado ardian como fuego, infernal fuego que le ardia sin quemarla y sin calentar, simplemente perfecto

Ahora entendia a su padre, el por que malvado, era divertido, entretenido, adictivo... -Igual que Ferb-


	3. Chapter 3 ENFERMIZO

**ENFERMIZO**

Enfermizo. Esa era la palabra que definía la relación con su vecino, Phineas Flinn. Porque ¿de que otra forma se le podía llamar a esa relación tan incoherente? Y lo peor de todo era que ella le amaba. Lo amaba desde el primer momento que llego a su nuevo hogar. Le amaba con cada fibra de su ser, con su cuerpo y alma y con una increíble y completa devoción. Su sonrisa, su alegría y todo su ser la hechizaron, permitiéndole el eterno sufrimiento que se suponía debería ser una bendición. Y se suponía porque !Oh¡, !Como dolía amar sin ser correspondida¡

Oyó abrir la ventana, ya era hora de empezar la farsa

-He llegado- Dijo el chico, a lo que ella solo asintió -Pues- dijo comenzando a quitar e el cinturón -Que comience esto... "amor"-

Toda esa maraña de estupideces comenzó cuando debido a unos exámenes estuvo obligado a quedarse en su casa mientras su familia y la madre de ella iban a un viaje vacacional de ultimo minuto

-Descuida mama- le intentaba tranquilizar -Nos divertiremos mucho de todas formas

-Tranquila señora Garcia-Shapiro, cuidare de Isabella, nada nos pasara-

Después de eso entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y bien Phineas- Corto el incomodo silencio tras unos minutos -¿Que te gustaría hace...?- Y no pudo terminar, porque el pelirrojo se habia abalanzado sobre ella, besándola salvajemente y metiendo su lengua al fondo de la garganta de Isabella, quien únicamente se dejaba hacer en shock. El beso fue largo y excitante, posesivo y agresivo. Phineas pellizco el labio de Isabella un poco y tras unos segundos mordió con furia, provocando el inicio de un sangrado en el labio inferior. Isabella se separo asustada

-¿Que...que no es... lo que querías?- Le pregunto sin vergüenza alguna, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aire. Ella solo asintió apenada, provocando una maliciosa sonrisa en el chico

-Entonces... debes considerar esto un honor -Dijo susurrando sensualmente en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo

-!Aah¡-Soltó, excitando al joven que acto seguido comenzó a quitarle la camisa, dejándola con el sujetador como cobertura superior. Beso su cuello, obteniendo jadeos y gemidos por su parte. Lentamente comenzó a bajar lamiendo y mordiendo el cuerpo de Isabella hasta sus senos. -!Aahh¡- Obtuvo un gemido sonoro por parte de ella cuando su lengua alcanzo la parte superior del pecho de la chica. Se igualo en condiciones, quitándose la camisa y prácticamente rasgando el sujetador de Isabella. La beso salvaje y posesivo ahogando así los gemidos que soltaba mientras su mano jugueteaba con sus pechos. Pronto comenzó a sentir innecesaria la presencia de sus pantalones y la falda de Isabella fue arrancada de un solo tajo, la tomo en brazos y subió a la habitación de la chica, prácticamente arrojándola a la cama al llegar. Mientras Isabella se incorporaba un poco dolorida por la brusquedad Phineas se quito ágilmente el pantalón y bóxer dejando ver su miembro preparándose para corromper a Isabella.

Ella se asusto y giro la cara, a lo que Phineas la tomo sin delicadeza por la barbilla y le obligo a mirarlo.

Sonrío depravado. Esa escena lo excitaba de sobremanera, Isabella asustada, con los ojos rojos acuosos y sonrojada, resaltando aun mas su piel blanca y ojos azules.

La recostó a la fuerza y quito sus pantaletas, colocándose entre las piernas de la niña. Comenzó a besarla, esta vez desde el abdomen deteniéndose para darle la debida atención a cada uno de sus pechos, continuo subiendo, excitándoce mas cada que oía un gemido. Al llegar a la boca de Isabella la mordió, abriendo nuevamente la herida que apenas había cerrado. De nuevo bajo a su cuello y lo mordió fuertemente, arrancando un alarido de dolor dejando claras marcas de sus dientes y colmillos. Le obligo a mirarle, sus ojos ya llorosos cansados de reprimir las lagrimas de dolor. Otra sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Le dejo y fu hasta su pantalón, sacando algo de el, Isabella no tubo tiempo de averiguar que era porque rápidamente volvió y se poso sobre ella

-No te preocupes- dijo en tono burlón -Casi no te dolerá- Y acto seguido entro en ella sin la menor intención de evitar lastimarla.

Isabella grito de puro dolor, y sin evitarlo mas comenzó a llorar

-!Basta¡- Le grito Phineas -!Deja de llorar¡- Isabella se tranquilizo un poco

-Phineas... tu... ¿Me amas?- pregunto entre sollozos a lo que el chico solo respondió frío y cortante -No- Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, ya nada le importaba, dolía, dolía demasiado, pero ya nada le importaba, así que ¿que mas daba pedirle un favor? -Miénteme...-

-¿Que?- -Dije que me mientas... dime... dime que me amas- Soltó ya con la voz quebrada, el chico la miro burlón, pero aun así no se negó, y valla que se esforzó en sonar convincente -!Te amo¡- Dijo al momento de darle una envestida a Isabella -!Aaahah¡- Soltó la chica -!Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo¡- Gritaba al ritmo de sus envestidas, y lo hacia tan bien, que en algún momento Isabella lo comenzó a creer. Paso un rato e Isabella llego a su máximo. No podía seguir y sin embargo Phineas seguía con su repulsiva necesidad, lastimando a Isabella que de placer paso a gemir de dolor. Pasaron unos minutos y se corrió con un gemido ronco, mas sin embargo la chica no sintió nada húmedo en su interior

-Me puse un condón- le dijo tranquilo

-No estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo- Y se agacho a susurrarle algo al oído -Porque no te amo-Isabella estaba triste, devastada, sofocada, pero el pelirrojo llamo nuevamente su atención

-Deja la ventana abierta todas las noches. Puede que quiera volver algún día-

Y por eso ahora dejaba la ventana abierta, porque cada noche, ese chico venia y retomaban su enferma relación. El complacía sus deseos de hombre, y le complacía su deseo a Isabella... LE MENTIA


End file.
